Au clair de la lune
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Chapitre unique SPOILERS T5 suite de "Quelque notes pour se dévoiler" et de "Pour se libérer" à lire si vous voulez comprendre. "Au clair de lune; Il n'en suffit qu'une; Une seconde d'amour..."


Chers lecteurs,

Moi qui n'ai de cesse de m'occuper de la vie amoureuse de Ron et Hermione, je vais désormais me charger de celle de Harry. Même si je le vois bien avec Ginny, je ne le mettrais pas avec elle. J'ai bien envie d'essayer autre chose, pour une fois.

Re-même prince que les deux premières, je vous inscris l'interprète ainsi que le titre original avant la chanson car les paroles vont différer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Au clair de la lune

Maudit soit Rogue et sa fierté de professeur aigri ! Il n'avait fait qu'une erreur, une seule ! Cela n'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer en retenue ! _Non mais vraiment !_ Maintenant, il s'était perdu ! C'était malin ! Et puis il faisait si froid !

Harry poussa un soupir. C'était la dernière fois qu'il répondait aux questions de Neville. Ce satané professeur Rogue n'avait pu s'empêcher de le punir. Harry avait été contraint de suivre Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite pour y chercher une quelconque fleur. Hagrid, bien trop optimiste quant au sens de l'orientation de Harry, l'avait envoyé seul au bord d'une petite marre dont il ignorait l'existence pour récupérer de la mousse. Le demi-géant s'était ensuite éloigné un peu plus loin, laissant Harry s'empêtrer dans les racines. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Hagrid avait disparu. Et le voilà qu'il revenait pour la troisième fois à son point de départ, se laissant tomber au bord de la marre.

Le pire, c'était que Lilas n'avait pas eu le droit de venir avec lui. Il se sentait un peu seul au milieu de cette forêt lugubre… Oh, il n'avait pas peur. Mais il faisait vraiment froid… La brume était trop dense pour distinguer quoi que se soit, quelques gouttes solitaires tombaient de nulle part, annonçant un orage imminent… Et il faisait si froid ! Cependant il n'avait pas peur. Après avoir vaincu Lord Voldemort, il n'y avait plus grand chose qui l'effrayait…

En fait, depuis le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, le moindre nuage néfaste avait disparu de sa vie. Pour la première fois, il pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il allait bien. Ron et Hermione préparaient déjà leur mariage (bien qu'il ne doive se dérouler avant la fin de leurs études), les Gryffondor gagnaient le tournoi de Quidditch, leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était une jeune femme sympathique, et Lilas ne cessait d'agrémenter leur journée de chansons. Sans parler du fait qu'il s'amusait de plus en plus des querelles de ses meilleurs amis. Oui, merveilleux…

Soudain, une musique retentit de nulle part. Harry tourna la tête et aperçut Lilas, vaguement cachée entre deux branches. Elle lui fit un timide sourire, puis voleta jusqu'à lui, se posant sur son épaule.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher…, dit Harry.

Lilas haussa les épaules en émettant un léger gloussement.

**(Pocahontas de Walt Disney – « Au détour de la rivière »)**

**_Harry :_**

_Pour la toute première fois de ma vie_

_J'ris au soleil et oublies la pluie_

_Ses rayons bienfaisants m'inondent le cœur_

_Mes blessures sont enfin refermées_

_Je ne vais plus saigner_

_Je vais vivre la joie, rejeter le malheur_

_Les étoiles enfin se voient_

_Du monde, j'serais le roi_

_Et c'est ma chance_

_A sonné ma délivrance_

_Et ma souffrance_

_A perdu contenance_

_Dès lors je crois_

_Que jee peux être moi_

_Mon sourire ne s'ra plus terne_

_Enfin j'n'aurais plus de cernes…_

_Le vert d'mes yeux était vieilli_

_Alors qu'j'avais à peine grandi_

_Assombri par les drames_

_Rougi par les larmes_

_Mais j'ai retrouvé mon innocence_

_Je revis mon enfance_

_Auprès d'amis chers_

_Et de rires sincères_

_Le sang ne va plus couler_

_Les larmes ne vont plus perler_

_C'est décidé_

_Plus jamais je n'souffrirai_

_Ma peur s'efface_

_Il n'en reste nulle trace_

_C'est terminé_

_La mort m'a laissé en paix_

_Heureux pour l'éternité_

_Le mal détruit à jamais…_

La brume s'était levée, la légère pluie avait cessé. Harry tourna son regard vers le ciel et aperçut la pleine lune que laissait voir le cercle formé par les arbres sombres. Autour de l'astre argenté scintillaient les étoiles qui pouvaient montrer à quel point la nuit était belle. Ce fut alors que Harry repéra la plus magnifique et la plus brillantes de toutes : Sirius… (NdA : pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, mais je suis presque certaine que Sirius est le nom d'une étoile)

_Toi mon étoile partie_

_Eteint mais pourtant tu brilles_

_Ta mémoire est éternelle_

_Au milieu du ciel immortel_

_C'est sans doute trop tard mais je t'ai vengé_

_Pour toi je l'ai remport_

Harry esquissa un sourire. Lilas s'installa plus confortablement sur son épaule, à l'évidence satisfaite.

-Voilà, dit Harry. Contente, maintenant ?

La Dolit acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Bon. Si tu es arrivée ici, tu devrais pouvoir retrouver le chemin du château, non ?

Lilas opina, puis s'apprêta à repartir, mais un bruit un peu plus loin attira son attention. Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna d'un mouvement très lent, sortant sa baguette de la poche de son jean. Il n'avait qu'à moitié peur. Il s'était préparé à affronter une créature. Car, dans la Forêt Interdite, les rencontres avec des créatures inquiétantes et mystérieuses étaient inévitables.

Harry distingua une ombre qui se déplaçait avec une telle rapidité, qu'il put tout juste s'apercevoir qu'elle était passée très près d'eux. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et la leva. Alors qu'il décidait de quel sort il allait user en premier, l'ombre surgit soudain de l'obscurité, puis lui sauta dessus. Il se retrouva à terre, les épaules plaquées au sol, l'ombre sur lui, avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il gémit de douleur, puis regarda ce qui lui était arrivé dessus. Il était déjà surpris que la chose ne l'ait pas encore dévoré vif, mais il le fut davantage lorsqu'il remarqua enfin de quoi il s'agissait : c'était une jeune fille…

Ses yeux plissés s'écarquillèrent soudain. La peau aussi pâle que la lune, les yeux aussi bleu que l'océan, les cheveux turquoise et le corps mince et fragile, elle portait une fine robe en tissu blanc, le fixant avec curiosité. Elle approcha son visage du sien, étudiant chaque centimètre carré de sa figure, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de l'expression Harry.

La jeune fille leva la main et écarta la mèche de cheveux qui dissimulait sa cicatrice. Elle perdit soudain son air de prédateur, la laissant paraître embarrassée. Elle se leva à la hâte et aida Harry à en faire de même. Lilas, qui devait s'être cachée quelque part, réapparut s'installant à nouveau sur son épaule. Harry rangea sa baguette puis se tourna vers la jeune fille. Sous le clair de lune, repentit de son air violent, Harry nota pour la première fois qu'elle était superbe. Cependant, il se demanda quel genre de demoiselle pouvait bien avoir survécu dans la forêt, à peine vêtue et sans aucune baguette magique. De plus, d'où pouvaient bien provenir ses cheveux turquoise ?

-Je suis confuse…, dit-elle alors.

Sa voix était douce et fluette, hésitant entre la voix de petite fille et celle de jeune femme.

-Je croyais que tu étais un méchant, poursuivit-elle.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry, un peu décontenancé. Hum… Qui es-tu ?

-Je me nomme Sowenne. J'ai dû fuir ma forêt car le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a mise à feu et à sang. Je savais que je serais en sécurité près de Poudlard, là où vit le Survivant…

-Attends une minute, l'interrompit Harry. Que veux-tu dire par _ta_ forêt ?

-Je vivais dans une forêt voisine avec ma famille et ma tribu. Comme tous les elfes, je…

-Tu es… une elfe ? s'exclama Harry.

-Oui…

En répondant, elle plaça une de ses mèches de cheveux turquoise derrière son oreille. Son oreille longue, fine et pointue…

Devant la mine interloquée de Harry, Sowenne fit un petit sourire ravissant. Un simple sourire, et Harry oublia tout. Lilas n'était plus sur son épaule, sa baguette n'était plus dans sa main, il ne se trouvait plus dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais Sowenne était bien présente. Si belle au clair de lune, si fragile dans sa robe blanche, si pâle et les yeux doux…

Harry ne croyait pas aux contes de fées. Ni aux coups de foudre. Il ne croyait pas que Roméo et Juliette puissent s'être aimés d'un seul regard. Tristan et Iseult avaient d'ailleurs dû recourir à un philtre d'amour. Quasimodo, Frolo et Phoebus ne pouvaient être sous l'emprise d'Esmeralda rien qu'en la regardant danser. Lancelot et Guenièvre n'étaient pas tombés amoureux dès leur première rencontre. Même Ron et Hermione ne s'aimaient pas à ce moment-là. Robin des bois et Marianne ne pouvaient se désirer sans se connaître. Non. Que ce soit n'importe qu'elle princesse ayant aimé un prince, Harry ne croyait pas que leur amour soit apparu alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient pour la première fois. Pourtant, lui, Harry Potter, venait d'être victime de l'amour du regard croisé par hasard. Il aurait été prêt à croire n'importe quoi, à cet instant, car plus rien ne comptait hormis Sowenne et ce si simple sourire…

Il n'aurait su expliquer comment il en arriva là, mais un quart de seconde plus tard, il se trouvait face à face avec l'elfe, les lèvres entrouvertes, l'air hésitant.

Soudain, Sowenne s'écarta, semblant très en colère contre elle-même. Harry se ressaisit puis demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je suis désolée, Harry Potter, dit-elle. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Pas dû quoi ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis poursuivit :

-Tomber amoureuse de toi, Harry Potter…

Harry ne sut que répondre, alors il se tut. Il ne sut que faire, alors il ne bougea pas. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être lui dire la même chose, mais il n'en trouva pas le courage, ni le temps. Lilas, qui s'était un éloignée d'eux, fit sortir la musique de nulle part. Comme elle était très intelligente, elle savait que Harry Ami de Lilas allait bientôt se battre avec Sowenne. Mais, comme elle l'avait fait avec Ami de Harry, elle devait le faire chanter. C'était comme ça et pas autrement !

**(Excalibur, l'épée magique de Warner Bros – « Il est minuit »)**

**_Harry :_**

_J'suis pas poète_

_Les mots n'sont pas mon fort_

_Mais maa voix ne peux rester muette_

_Pour toi chacune de mes paroles sera d'or_

_Je ferai ça pour toi_

**_Sowenne :_**

_Renier qui je suis_

_Oublier mon sang_

_Vivre une vie_

_Avec toi pour amant_

_Pour toi et tes yeux je f'rai n'importe quoi_

_Je ferai ça pour toi_

**_Les deux :_**

_Je ferai ça pour toi…_

_Je ne sais plus_

_J'ai oublié_

_Ai-je vécu_

_Avant d'te r'garder_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Si soudain je prends ta main_

_Je veux simplement t'aimer_

_Sans m'interroger…_

_Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as conquis_

_Les étoiles n'nous l'avaient pourtant pas prédit_

_Quel est ce sort qui nous fait nous réunir ?_

_Pour lier nos avenirs_

_Qui nous fait nous chérir_

_Au clair d'la lune_

_Et pour toujours_

_Les plus fines plumes_

_Vivrons notre amour_

_Je n'y peux rien_

_Si soudain j'veux d't'voir demain_

_Je veux simplement t'aimer_

_Sans le regretter_

_Sans le regretter…_

Les dernières notes moururent dans un murmure. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, lentement, très lentement, puis leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent. Alors ils surent. Conte de fée ou pas, ils s'aimaient. D'un regard, d'un sourire, d'un simple effleurement de bouches. Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien n'avait la moindre importance, car ils s'aimaient. Le monde retenait son souffle. Les arbres avaient cessé d'être menaçants. La lune était plus belle que jamais. Ils ne surent plus où ils se trouvaient. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi durant des années, mais…

-Harry !

Harry et Sowenne se séparèrent en sursaut.

-Ils m'ont retrouvé, dit Harry.

-Qui ?

-Mes amis. Je me suis perdu et ils ont dû me chercher.

Il marqua une pause, regardant dans la direction du cri. La voix de Ron, sans doute…

-Je… Je dois y aller, poursuivit-il, embarrassé.

Sowenne parut désemparée.

-Non… Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Reste avec moi !

Elle brisa leur étreinte pour lui crier à la figure. Harry tenta de la calmer, mais il ne pouvait qu'approuver sa réaction. Lui non plus, ne voulait pas partir.

-Sowenne, écoute-moi…

-Non ! Je t'aime !

Harry eut une légère hésitation. L'entendre était encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pens

-Moi… aussi, Sowenne…, dit-il, la voix tremblante. C'est pourquoi je reviendrai te voir demain soir…

L'elfe s'adoucit aussitôt.

-C'est vrai ?

-Promis.

-Harry !

-Je reviens demain soir, je te le promets, Sowenne.

Il lui donna un furtif baiser.

-Je dois y aller, répéta-t-il.

-Retrouve-moi à l'orée, dit Sowenne.

-J'y serai sans faute.

-Au revoir…

Puis elle disparut derrière les feuillages, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

-Harry !

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, une jeune fille lui sauta au cou. Hermione le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer.

-Nous étions si inquiets ! Où étais-tu pass ?

-C'est ce que je me demandais aussi, ajouta Ron, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione n'a pas arrêté de me rabattre les oreilles à ton sujet.

-Je vois que mon absence te bouleversait, répliqua Harry.

-Ne l'écoute pas, il était aussi soucieux que moi ! Il est juste trop fier pour l'avouer !

Harry émit un petit rire.

-Je suis désolée, Harry, dit alors une voix derrière lui. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir tout seul.

Harry fit volt-face. Hagrid tenait une lampe à huile et le regardait d'an air coupable. Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer sa présence…

-Ce n'est rien, Hagrid. Je ne suis pas blessé et je n'ai même pas un rhume.

Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir alors que, grâce à lui, il avait fait la plus belle rencontre de sa vie ?…

-Si nous y allions ? coupant court à ses songes.

Ils repartirent vers le château, mangèrent une fois arrivés, puis allèrent se coucher. Mais Harry ne parla pas de Sowenne…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cela faisait une semaine, à présent. Harry allait chaque soir voir Sowenne, sans rien dire à Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers s'apercevaient bien qu'il semblait dans les nuages. Mais ils respectaient son silence et ne lui en parlèrent pas. D'ailleurs, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Hermione, Ron ne lui avait pas tout de suite dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle…

-Mais tout de même, protesta une nouvelle fois Ron.

Il était assit sur le canapé de la salle commune, déserte en ce samedi matin, en compagnie de sa fiancée, leurs doigts entrelacés. Harry était un peu à l'écart, regardant par la fenêtre, l'air songeur et un petit sourire en coin.

-Laisse faire temps. Quand il sera prêt, il nous en parlera…

Ron fit la moue.

-Mouais… Si tu le dis…

-Regarde-le, soupira Hermione. Je me demande qu'elle fille peut lui donner cet air si amoureux ?…

-Laisse faire le temps, répliqua Ron.

Hermione lui asséna un mini-coup de poing sur l'avant-bras.

Lilas, qui avait écouté leur conversation, décida de les faire chanter. Elle n'avait fait aucune chanson depuis deux jours et cela lui manquait. De plus, elle aimait bien lorsque Ami et Sœur de Harry chantaient. Ils étaient si mignons…

**(La Belle et la Bête de Walt Disney – « Je ne savais pas »)**

**_Hermione :_**

_Y'a quelque chose dans son regard _

_D'un peu fragile et de léger _

_Comme un espoir_

_Lui mon ami aux yeux de soie_

_Il a sourit_

_Mais hier encore je n'savais pas_

**_Ron :_**

_Il pense à elle_

_Et il sourit_

_C'est vrai qu'il aime_

_Quelqu'un mais on ne sait qui_

_Je n'ose y croire_

_Pourtant je vois_

_Jamais encore il n'avait eu ce regard-l_

Harry, toujours obnubilé par le dehors, chanta à son tour.

**_Harry :_**

_C'est le plus fou des romans_

_Et toute cette histoire m'enchante_

_C'est vrai_

_Je n'ai rien d'un prince charmant_

_J'ai peur qu'elle me laisse_

_Car elle a tout d'une princesse_

**_Hermione_**

_Qui l'aurait cru_ ?

**_Ron :_**

_C'est incongru_

**_Hermione :_**

_Qui l'aurait su ?_

**_Ron :_**

_Oh oui, mais qui ?_

**_Hermione :_**

_Qui aurait pu croire que notre ami soit éperdu ?_

**_Les deux :_**

_Attendons d'voir c'que ça donnera_

_Y'a quelque chose qu'y a pas longtemps n'existant pas…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry sortit du dortoir sans un bruit, sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Il était un peu en retard, ses compagnons de chambre ayant mis plus de temps que d'habitude à s'endormir. Il traversa les couloirs du château, courut dans le parc, puis arriva finalement à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Ce faisant, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était suivi…

Harry enleva sa cape, scrutant l'obscurité.

-Sowenne ? appela-t-il.

Quelque chose lui effleura le bras. Il se retourna, puis se trouva face à la jeune elfe, souriante et toujours aussi belle, vêtue de blanc.

-Tu m'as manqué…, dit-elle.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et l'embrassa fougueusement, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

Ron, caché derrière un arbre tout proche, en était bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à voir son meilleur ami dans les bras de n'importe qu'elle élève de Poudlard, mais certes pas dans ceux d'une elfe… Voilà pourquoi il ne leur avait encore rien dit à son sujet. Heureusement qu'il était parvenu à convaincre Lilas de le conduire jusqu'à lui. Sinon, il aurait pu attendre encore longtemps…

**…………………………….**

**…………………………….**

Minuit. Harry s'était détaché à regret de Sowenne, et repartait en direction du château, se préparant à passé une nuit peuplée de jolies elfes. Alors qu'il arrivait aux alentours du lac, quelqu'un le tira par le bras. Il sursauta et se tourna vers un Ron à l'air particulièrement mécontent, et une Lilas à l'air coupable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? s'étonna Harry.

-Je t'ai suivi, répondit Ron, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Harry poussa un léger soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Ron pour une si bête histoire…

-Ecoute, je…, commença-t-il.

-Non, toi écoute-moi, l'interrompit son ami. Ce que tu fais est stupide. La forêt est dangereuse. Que ferez-vous si une créature vous attaque pendant votre séance de bécotage ? C'est idiot, surtout de ta part, de prendre autant de risque pour une fille !

Harry se renfrogna. A l'évidence, Ron n'avait rien compris…

-Ce n'est pas _une_ fille, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, Ron. C'est la première fois que j'aime de cette façon-là. Tu devrais savoir ce que ça fait, pourtant. Je suis prêt à parier que tu ressens la même chose pour Hermione. Alors ne me demande pas pourquoi je prends des risques…

Lilas n'aimait pas quand Harry Ami de Lilas se disputait avec Ami de Harry. Elle aimait quand ils riaient ensembles et étaient complices. Pas quand les éclairs zébraient leurs yeux. Alors, comme était très intelligente, elle décida des les faire chanter. La chanson apaisait les âmes, et Harry Ami de Lilas avait besoin de prouver qu'il ne faisait pas des choses idiotes pour rien.

**(Le Signe et la Princesse 3 de Colombia Tristar – « Parce que je l'aime »**

**Je n'ai changé aucune parole. Cette chanson est si belle que l'on n'a pas besoin de modifier quoi que ce soit)**

**_Harry :_**

_Parce que je l'aime, je l'aime_

_Et j'ai besoin d'elle_

_Comme la Terre a besoin du soleil_

_Elle est mon espoir_

_Ma victoire_

_De mon cœur qui bat_

_Chaque fois qu'elle me prend dans ses bras_

_Parce que je l'aime, je l'aime_

_Sans elle je ne suis_

_Qu'une terre assoiffée de pluie_

_J'entends sa prière_

_Qui libère_

_La force de mon âme_

_Elle éclaire ma vie de sa flamme_

_Même loin d'elle_

_Mon cœur fidèle_

_Entend sa mélodie_

_Et chaque jour_

_Seul son amour_

_Me guide et me conduit_

_Parce que je l'aime, et même_

_L'air que je respire_

_M'est moins cher que son sourire_

_Adam et Eve_

_En rêve_

_S'aimaient-ils autant_

_Alors malgré nos différences_

_Je crois à la chance_

_Adieu les problèmes_

_Tout commence_

_Puisque je l'aime…_

Ron, plus embarrassé que jamais, esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

-Je crois que c'est assez explicite…, dit-il.

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit Harry, les joues légèrement écarlates.

Lilas vint se poser sur son épaule, comme à son habitude.

-Je… Je suis désolé, soupira alors Ron. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, une fois de plus…

-Tu es tout pardonné, dit Harry. Je pense qu'Hermione déteint un petit peu trop sur toi, cependant…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis reprirent la direction du château.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

-N'aies pas peur, Sowenne.

-Harry, je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je suis une elfe, je ne suis pas faite pour apprendre la magie humaine.

Harry soupira, puis l'attira vers lui, plaçant ses mains sur sa taille.

-Tant que nous serons ensembles, ta place sera partout…, dit-il.

Sowenne sourit, et mit sa tête sur son épaule, prenant bien soin de ne pas choisir celle où se trouvait déjà Lilas.

-En es-tu certain ? s'enquit-elle.

-Certain…

-Alors je te crois…

Ron et Hermione attendaient près des grandes portes. Ils avaient espéré que Harry ferait vite, mais à l'évidence, il en avait encore pour un moment. Bref, si possible, car la nuit était fraîche.

C'était Hermione qui avait proposé que Sowenne vienne étudier à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à commencer en 6e année, les pouvoirs elfiques étant nettement supérieurs à ceux des humains. De plus, ainsi, elle aurait une vraie maison, avec de vrais repas et un vrai lit… Et l'occasion de voir Harry tous les jours…

Bien que dubitative, Sowenne avait accepté. Cependant, Harry devait encore la rassurer avant qu'elle n'entre pour de bon dans le château. Et Hermione eut un sourire attendri à la vue de son meilleur ami au bras d'une si jolie jeune elfe. Elle devait être exceptionnelle pour avoir réussi à briser la carapace si fermement close du Survivant…

Ron bâilla sans retenue, coupant les songes d'Hermione.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être intéressé, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mais je me sens très concerné, protesta Ron. Les jambes de Sowenne sont d'ailleurs bien intéressantes…

Hermione secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'aurais pas dit ça, hier soir, fit-elle remarquer sur un ton malicieux.

Ron éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments, j'abdique.

Un peu plus loin, Sowenne se détacha de Harry. Elle leva les yeux et vit la demi-lune qui les éclairait.

-J'adore danser sous la lune…, dit-elle d'une voix faible, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Lilas.

-Tu pourrais nous faire danser ? demanda-t-il.

Lilas acquiesça, puis s'apprêta à s'exécuter.

-Mais juste danser, pas chanter, précisa soudain Harry.

La Dolit fit une moue déçue, mais retrouva vite le sourire en apercevant Ron et Hermione, près des portes, qui parlaient ensembles. Elle fit résonner une douce musique, arrivant de nulle part, puis se dirigea vers Ami et Sœur de Harry, dans l'intention de les entendre chanter, comme elle l'aimait. Lorsqu'ils la virent arrivé, cet air satisfait et familier peint sur le visage, ils surent qu'ils devraient jouer le rôle d'animation musicale…

**(La Belle et la Bête de Walt Disney **(bis)** _–_** **« Histoire éternelle »)**

**_Hermione :_**

_C'est au clair de lune, que commence l'histoire_

_C'est sous la nuit noire, que le prince découvre, sa première princesse_

_Alors vient l'ivresse, de l'amour qu'on trouve_

_Et qu'on ne quitte plus, de peur d'être perdu, s'avouant vaincu_

_Croire aux contes de fées, pour une seule soirée_

_Aimer la magie, l'instant d'une nuit, et fêter la vie_

Harry et Sowenne dansaient, tournoyant sur eux-mêmes à la façon d'une valse. La robe blanche de l'elfe voletait autour d'eux comme une légère brume, tant le tissu était fin. Harry semblait avoir oublié qu'il était près de minuit et qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard…

**_Ron :_**

_Comme un rêve lointain, qui s'exauce enfin_

_Irruption soudaine, et pourtant pas vaine, d'notre cœur la reine_

_Sous l'ciel étoilé, par la lune observé_

_Se déclenche maintenant, le meilleur moment_

_L'amour qui s'éprend_

**_Les deux :_**

_Au clair de la lune, il n'en suffit qu'une_

_Une seconde d'amour…_

Alors que la musique s'achevait, Harry et Sowenne échangèrent un bref regard, puis se dirigèrent vers le château, rejoignant Ron, Hermione et Lilas.

Après avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry Potter remportait une nouvelle victoire. Et en croisant le regard de Sowenne, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la moindre. Son prochain triomphe serait lorsqu'il aurait trouvé le courage de lui demander sa main…

_Fin_

_Samantha Dreamangel_

(Reviews, please!)


End file.
